


Storie

by Speechless_since_1998



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Brotherly Love, Brothers America & Canada (Hetalia), Brothers North Italy & South Italy (Hetalia), Domestic Fluff, F/M, Facebook, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21820612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speechless_since_1998/pseuds/Speechless_since_1998
Summary: Raccolta di drabble partecipante al “Kaku koto, nante jōnetsu! [Scrivere, che passione!]” indetto da Pikapikahoshi sul gruppo Facebook 'Parole tra le dita' e sul forum di EFP.-----------049 Telefonata082 Minigonna016 Lite055 Gioco026 Rete066 Quadro060 Babysitter030 Mutande042 Matrimonio[...]Spagna aveva gli occhi lucidi:“Ragazzi, io adoro i matrimoni!”Prussia ridacchiò:”Ti piacciono così tanto che hai chiesto a due persone di sposarti.”
Relationships: America/Russia (Hetalia), England/France (Hetalia), Germany/North Italy (Hetalia), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	1. 049 Telefonata

**Author's Note:**

> \- Lavoro pubblicato anche su Efp.

**.: 049 Telefonata :.**

Il telefono squillò..   
_All’una di notte._  
Prussia cercò di ignorarlo, ma l’aggeggio infernale continuò a squillare   
_Vaffanculo._  
Sollevò la cornetta:“Chiunque tu sia, giuro di ucciderti se…”  
“Gil! Finalmente!”  
“Antonio?”  
“Sì! Scusa ma…ho fatto un casino.”  
“Lo avevo intuito - mugugnò in risposta l’albino, stropicciandosi gli occhi - Non potevi aspettare domani?”  
“Ma Lovino è arrabbiato con me _adesso!_ ”  
“Fate sesso”  
“Cosa…?”  
“Fate. Sesso” ripeté Prussia.  
“Ma…”  
“Fidati di me, funziona. Non ricorderà nemmeno perché era arrabbiato.”  
Silenzio.  
“Gil…non capisci la gravità della situazione. Gli ho detto che dovremmo provare la pizza _all’ananas_. Capisci? _La pizza all’ananas!_ ”  
 _Questo_ era il problema?  
“Antonio…vaffanculo.”  
E riattaccò.


	2. 082 Minigonna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Lavoro pubblicato anche su Efp

**.: 082 Minigonna :.**

  
  


Lituania quasi si soffocò col caffè quando vide arrivare Polonia.  
“Cos’è quella?” domandò inorridito.  
“Questa? È una minigonna!” rispose con nonchalance il polacco, piroettando su sé stesso e _o mio dio, quelle gambe!  
_ “Ti piace?”  
“Sì! No…intendevo…non puoi…dobbiamo…dobbiamo andare al G20!” balbettò, sudando freddo.  
“Quindi?”  
“Non è consono…”  
Polonia l’interruppe:“Neppure i pantaloni skinny di America, ma nessuno gli dice niente!”  
“È diverso.”  
“Come?”  
 _America non mi fa venire erezioni imbarazzanti!_  
“Le tue gambe… _Sono belle._ Ed io…non riesco…”  
L’altro sbuffò:”Liet, so che ti piaccio e puoi fissarmi tutto il tempo che vuoi senza sembrare un pervertito.”  
“Cosa?”  
“Ti dirò, potrei anche farla togliere a te stasera.”  
“COSA?!”


	3. 016 Lite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Lavoro pubblicato anche su Efp

**.: 016 Lite :.**

  
  
  


Lovino fissava Veneziano con astio.  
“Come hai potuto?” sibilò.  
“Fratello…”  
Il maggiore l’ignorò:“Per colpa tua, ne ho passate tante. E prima le guerre d’indipendenza, poi Caporetto. Ti avevo perdonato anche l’alleanza col crucco. Ma questo…”  
“Lasciami spiegare…”  
“Mai! Sei indifendibile!”  
“Ve…non esagerare. Ti voglio bene, ma certe volte sei assurdo!”  
“A differenza di _qualcuno,_ sono coerente!”  
“Questa non è coerenza! Sei un testardo che…”  
“Ehm…scusate – l’interruppe il ragazzo delle consegne, fermo sulla soglia di casa da una buona mezz'ora ormai - Dovrei andare. Potreste pagarmi?”  
“Paga lui. Io quella roba non la voglio.”  
“Fratello, è solo sushi!”   
"Non è cibo italiano!"  
 _"Oh no...ricominciano..."_


	4. 055 Gioco

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Lavoro pubblicato anche su EFP

**.: 055 Gioco :.**

  
  
  
  


“Kiku…mi spiegheresti come si gioca al _Pocky Game?”_ chiese innocentemente Italia, pacchetto di pocky in mano.   
L’espressione di Giappone rimase stoica, ma dentro di sé fremeva di gioia.  
 _L’esca aveva funzionato!_  
“Trova un partner. Infila un'estremità del bastoncino nella tua bocca, mentre l'altra persona infila la seconda estremità nella propria. Mordi il Pocky fino a renderlo sempre più corto. Se entrambi continuerete a mordere, le vostre labbra si toccheranno. Chiunque interromperà il bacio, perderà la partita.”  
“Ve…è semplicissimo!”  
“Sì, lo è. Credo che a Germania-san piacerebbe provarlo…”  
Lo sguardo dell’altro si illuminò:”Davvero?”  
“Sì, chiediglielo. È appena arrivato.”  
Italia non se lo fece ripetere due volte.


	5. 026 Rete

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Lavoro presente anche su Efp

**.: 026 Rete :.**

  
  
  
  
  


Quel giorno, America era sovraeccitato. Più del solito.  
“Dammi retta, questa invenzione rivoluzionerà il mondo!”  
Inghilterra annuì.  
Stava a malapena ascoltando, più concentrato sul giornale che sulle divagazioni dell’americano.  
“…un nuovo sistema di difesa, Russianon riuscirà a scoprire…”  
Trattenne uno sbuffo. La paranoia di America stava diventando ridicola.  
Immaginava che avesse poco da lamentarsi, visto che era stato lui a crescerlo.  
“E ho deciso di chiamarla rete internet. Sono un genio!”  
“Mhm…sì, certo” disse sovrappensiero, leggendo dell’attentato alla vita di Charles de Gaulle. Forse dopo chiamerà Francia.  
America si illumino:”Finalmente lo riconosci! Il 1962 è proprio il mio anno fortunato!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 01\. L'origine di Internet risale agli anni sessanta (agosto 1962) su iniziativa degli Stati Uniti d’America, che misero a punto durante la guerra fredda un nuovo sistema di difesa e di controspionaggio.
> 
> 02\. 22 agosto 1962– Attentato fallito ai danni di Charles De Gaulle


	6. 066 Quadro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Lavoro pubblicato anche su Efp

**.: 066 Quadro :.**

  
  
  
  
  
  


  
_  
__Che cacata._  
Lovino non capirà mai. i pittori moderni. Invece Veneziano sembrava amarli.  
C’era stato il tizio dei colli lunghi, quello che dipingeva cani brutti e persino uno che aveva dipinto i baffi sulla Gioconda.  
Erano lavori orrendi, ma almeno ci capiva qualcosa. _Quello_ era un’accozzaglia di figure senza senso.   
“Ti piace?” domandò Veneziano.  
“Cazzo, no! Chi l’ha dipinto?”  
“Picasso.”  
Il nome gli era vagamente familiare:”È spagnolo, giusto? Ha avuto un periodo blu o qualcosa del genere.”  
“Sì, è lui. Francia dice che è un genio.”  
Lovino sbuffò:”E il genio come l’ha chiamata questa roba?”  
“ _Guernica.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 01\. Il tizio dei colli lunghi è Amedeo Modigliani, quello che dipingeva cani brutti è Giacomo Balla, mentre per i baffi alla Gioconda si riferisce a Duchamp.
> 
> 02\. Picasso espose Guernica nel giugno 1937 nel padiglione spagnolo dell'esposizione universale di Parigi


	7. 060 Babysitter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Lavoro pubblicato anche su Efp

**.: 060 Babysitter :.**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
_  
_ Svezia non era tranquillo.  
Era la prima volta che lui e sua moglie uscivano per un appuntamento da quando avevano adottato Peter e, tra tutti, avevano scelto _Danimarca_ per fare da babysitter.  
Un bambino affidato ad un bambinone. La ricetta per il disastro.  
“Mathias e Peter staranno bene” lo rassicurò Tino.   
“Mm.”  
“La cosa peggiore che potrebbero fare è distruggerci la cucina.”  
“Troll.”  
“Norvegia non ci sarà.”  
“Birra.”  
“Non c’è in frigo.”  
“Film per adulti.”  
“Ho attivato il parental control.”  
Tutto perfetto. Lo svedese aveva ancora l’impulso di chiamare a casa ma un bacio di Finlandia lo fece desistere.  
Era la loro sera. Nessuno li avrebbe disturbati. 


	8. 030 Mutande

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Lavoro pubblicato anche su Efp

**.: 030 Mutande :.**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
_  
_ Russia inarcò un sopracciglio:” _Amerika_ , cosa stavi facendo?”  
“Dormivo” rispose l’americano, incurante dello stato di semi nudità in cui si trovava. Boxer blu e rossi. Un ovvio rimando alla sua bandiera.  
“In mutande?”  
“Ehi, ci sono 42º all’ombra! Fa troppo caldo! – si lamentò America – Non so come fai a stare con quella sciarpa!”  
“Sono abituato.”  
“Sento caldo per te. Ti prego, spogliati.”  
Appena realizzò cosa aveva detto, America arrossì.  
 _Adorabile. -  
_ “Potrei farlo, _da.”_.  
“Non in quel senso!”  
“Quale senso?”  
“Sei peggio di Francia!” sbottò, girandosi e dando al russo un’ottima visuale del suo lato B.  
 _Mhm…_ I pantaloni non gli rendevano giustizia. 


	9. 042 Matrimonio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Storia pubblicata anche su Efp

**.: 042 Matrimonio :.**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
Spagna aveva gli occhi lucidi:“Ragazzi, io adoro i matrimoni!”  
Prussia ridacchiò:”Ti piacciono così tanto che hai chiesto a _due_ persone di sposarti.”  
“Una delle quali era già fidanzata – sottolineò Francia – Nessuna sorpresa che tu sia ancora zitello.”  
“Senti chi parla! Tu hai chiesto ad Inghilterra di sposarti per evitare la bancarotta!”  
Il francese sospirò:”Non fu uno dei miei momenti migliori.”  
“Almeno Inghilterra ti ha perdonato. Lovino invece…”  
“Bé, hai chiesto prima _a suo fratello_ …”  
“Gil, all’epoca i miei sentimenti erano ancora confusi.”  
“Sono cinquecento anni che i tuoi sentimenti sono confusi.”  
Spagna si limitò a fargli la linguaccia.  
Quasi alla fine della cerimonia, Prussia chiese:”Ma chi si sta sposando?”  
“Non ne ho idea.”  



	10. 008 Sigaretta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Lavoro pubblicato anche su Efp

**.: 008 Sigaretta :.**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
C’erano volte in cui Germania usciva dalla sala riunioni per concedersi uno dei pochi vizi della sua altrimenti integerrima esistenza: una sigaretta.  
Oggi, però, aveva compagnia.  
“Ve…Lud, so che sei nervoso, ma fumare per alleviare lo stress non ti aiuterà.”  
Italia non fumava.  
Già aveva i suoi problemi con lo smog di Milano, l’ultima cosa che gli serviva era altro veleno.  
Aveva convinto suo fratello a smettere – non che Romano fosse stato mai un accanito fumatore – e c’era riuscito persino con Francia.  
Considerata la sua avversione al fumo, Germania davvero pensava di poter continuare il suo rito post riunione ora che stavano insieme?   
“Spegni, Lud.”  
“Ja…”


End file.
